


Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites

by grimeysociety



Series: Her Smell [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Counter Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Darcy Lewis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: “I’m sorry this shit makes me act like a caveman,” he muttered. “It’s archaic, all of the nuances...”
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: Her Smell [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596010
Comments: 44
Kudos: 275





	Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites

**Author's Note:**

> Mama mia, here I go again...
> 
> I got a prompt from feiolinydd on Tumblr: **"how did wet t shirts become a thing?" for a smutty prompt.** Thank you for sending me this! I also incorporated the ABO elements for the [Shameless Hoes For Chris Challenge](https://stargazingfangirl18.tumblr.com/post/625248336329523200/hello-loves-since-my-shameless-hoe-soul-sis).
> 
> I tag these with dubious consent as a precaution because of the nature of ABO fic, but this is a healthy, consenting relationship. These two are clearly happy horndogs... I mean, this is me. Sex is meant to be happy and emotionally fulfilling here. I'd understand if you want to bail out on this one just the same.

It was a rare day when Darcy felt good about her body. She wore a cute blouse with her navy fitted pants that made her look like a sailor. She had a bounce in her step, too, everything felt sweet and light. She knew it meant her heat cycle was starting soon, her last one had arrived right on time. Since mating with Steve, she’d been as regular as clockwork. She was due later that week, and although she knew she’d suffer until Steve got back to the apartment, she was assured that he’d take care of her.

When her heat hit, she was supposed to send him a text. Sometimes she’d send an eggplant emoji, or the smiling pile of shit, but then it was decided the water droplets were fine, or the smiling purple devil. Often enough, Steve either sent back a smiley face or he’d be in too much of a hurry, racing up to find her and appearing within minutes. She suspected he sometimes took the stairs because it was actually quicker for him than the elevator.

As she walked down a corridor to the cafeteria, she held her folder to her chest, head high as her hips swung. She looked around the open space, glancing over the tables and chairs, agents milling around everywhere. The line was long as usual, but she didn’t mind. She was hungry but she wasn’t irritable about it for once.

She felt a hand on her elbow and she turned, smiling up at Steve who’d appeared beside her, his eyes warm. She leaned up to kiss him on the lips, quirking her brow when she drew back.

“You’re late.”

“By three minutes, gimme a break,” he muttered, smiling down at her.

He looked especially adorable post-shower, his skin pink and soft, his hair still a little wet. He would have just finished his training session. He seemed to read her mind, pulling her back into his chest by the waist, leaning in for another slower kiss.

When he pulled back, the expression on his face had changed and he looked over at a group of male agents sitting at a crowded table. Darcy turned her gaze toward them, frowning. They didn’t seem to be saying anything but a few pairs of eyes were definitely watching them.

Steve’s jaw flexed and Darcy blinked up at him, reaching out to touch his arm.

“What’s up, baby?” she whispered, and it was enough to distract him, his eyes meeting hers once more.

“Can we get outta here?” he whispered back, and Darcy nodded.

They walked out, Steve’s arm around her shoulders, his head turning toward the hall for a brief second, and Darcy heard him huff.

“Hey, hey,” she said, stopping at the elevator and turning to him, putting a hand to his cheek. “You wanna tell me what the hell that was about?”

“They can… tell you’re about to go into a heat,” Steve muttered, and Darcy’s brows hiked. “You’ve got a glow, sweetheart.”

Darcy’s skin had been looking pretty good the last couple of days, softer and no blemishes to speak of. She hadn’t sensed those men were looking at her like prey, maybe that was an Alpha thing. In fact, she hadn’t felt especially noticed by anyone except Steve for months. She preferred it that way, it’s not like she got off on making him jealous.

“They’re animals,” he added, as the elevator doors opened.

He looked agitated, balling a hand into a fist. People streamed out of the elevator and Darcy saw a couple men stare at them, figurative hackles rising. Darcy tugged Steve into the elevator and she hit the button for their floor.

“How so?” she murmured. “They know I’m yours. They’d be stupid to try anything.”

“Sometimes it’s considered a kind of competition, trying to steal an Alpha’s mate,” Steve said, as they rode up. He crossed his arms, his eyes on Darcy’s arm holding her folder. “If anyone manages to do it, it’s excruciating for the Alpha whose mate is taken –”

“That’s disgusting,” Darcy snapped. “What about the poor Omega? Do they have any choice in the matter?”

“I’d like to think so,” Steve murmured.

“Hey,” Darcy said like she did before, moving closer to kiss him. “That’ll never happen. I’d sooner die than mate with someone else.”

“I don’t like the idea of you dying much more than that, Darce,” Steve admitted, and Darcy took a breath, realizing how dramatic she’d sounded.

“Yeah, I don’t like thinking about that much,” she murmured.

As they reached the apartment and Darcy got out her key, Steve gave a sigh. They stepped inside, Darcy shutting the door and walking through to put her folder down on the kitchen counter when Steve finally spoke again.

“I’m sorry this shit makes me act like a caveman,” he muttered. “It’s archaic, all of the nuances –”

“It’s fine,” Darcy said, and she meant it. “I love you, that’s all that matters.”

He gave her a smile, his face softening with relief. He pulled her into a hug, kissing her face.

“You want me to make you lunch?”

Darcy burst out laughing and Steve chuckled along with her. She pulled back from their embrace, pinching his cheek.

“ _No_ , thank you. But the thought is appreciated.”

Darcy ate cereal while Steve had peanut butter toast, both of them sipping coffee at the little table by the window. When they finished, Darcy sat back, smiling at him.

“We should do this more often. Screw the cafeteria.”

She took the plates away, walking out to the kitchen to dump them in the sink, turning on the faucet and putting some detergent in to start cleaning up. Steve came up behind her, hands on her hips as he ducked down to kiss her neck.

“Want help?”

“Okay,” she breathed, enjoying him way too much. She thought about backing into his crotch and wiggling her hips but she knew she needed to get back to the labs at some point, and knowing Steve, he’d take his time with her as payback for teasing him.

She stood next to her, tea towel at the ready, as she picked up the scrubbing brush. The dishwasher had been malfunctioning for the last few days, so they’d already put a request for the maintenance guy to get back to them. Darcy joked that it was probably the least cool job her could do for his most famous client, and Steve just gave her a long look and shook his head, ducking it to smile despite himself.

Darcy knew she was getting all goo-goo eyed around him again. She kept glancing at his tight white t-shirt that left very little to the imagination. If she stood close enough to him, she could still smell the body wash he’d used earlier, something sharp and fresh.

Maybe those Alpha instincts turned her on a little. She wasn’t going to lie, the idea of Steve protecting her at all costs made her feel special. There wasn’t anything wrong with feeling wanted and loved. She stared a little too long at the side of his face midway through scrubbing a plate and he turned to look at her, blinking.

“Hmm?”

She rose a hand and flicked a bit of water at him, and his eyes flashed as he stared at her, a smile creeping across his face.

“ _Excuse_ me?”

She did it again, but instead scooped a bit of soapy water to fling at him, most of it landing on his stomach.

She gave a squeal when he tossed the towel aside and grabbed her by the middle, spinning her away from the water, his other hand snaking around to skim his hand across the water, causing it to splash Darcy on her chest.

She gave a yelp of surprise, not thinking he’d retaliate so thoroughly, soaking her shirt.

“Steven Grant Rogers – no! NO!”

He did it again, and she was screaming, trying to into the sink to pull the plug out, but he was so much stronger, like always, tugging her away to kiss her breathless, both of them wet and laughing.

Darcy felt a stirring in her guts, a warm radiating from her head to her toes, like she was on the brink of breaking out in a sweat. It was only a matter of time…

“How did wet t-shirts become a thing?” Darcy whispered, pulling back, her hands curling into the bottom of his shirt, her knuckles brushing his warm skin. “Like this, you think?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

He was smiling down at her still, going in for another kiss. When they broke apart eventually, Darcy could feel her face was warmer, a flush across her skin.

“They have these competitions, where girls wear a t-shirt and no bra underneath, so when they get wet, you see their nipples and everything –”

“You’re still wearing your bra,” Steve said, and Darcy grinned a little wider.

She felt that flush again, stronger, and she sucked in a breath. Steve’s eyes widened ever so slightly, something slotting into place.

“Am I all bug-eyed?” she whispered, and he nodded.

“I thought you weren’t due until –”

“I guess I’m not as regular as I thought,” she whispered. “Can you – can you smell it?”

“Yeah, you smell really good,” he said, leaning down to kiss her. “Really, really fucking good…”

She melted into the kiss, his arms wrapping around her to lift her off the floor, his tongue slipping between her lips to capture her, Darcy’s neediness growing rapidly as she began to lose air. She couldn’t keep the desperate plea out of her touch as she kissed him back, biting his lip and sucking on it to make him groan.

“No, no, no,” she gasped, as he tried to carry her out of the kitchen.

She managed to curl her legs around him to cling to his bulk, and he let out a breathless chuckle at her whine when he pulled back from their kiss, pressing his forehead to hers.

“You can’t make it to the bedroom, huh?”

“Don’t tease me,” she whined, trying to get at his mouth with hers, wanting to wreck him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it –”

He promptly lay her down on the counter, hands making quick work of her pants and underwear that he tugged down and off her ankles, Darcy’s legs spreading automatically, her hands reaching for his belt to help him. She gave a roll of her hips, craving the friction, and Steve’s dark eyes watched her struggle to not squirm when he held her wrist in place.

“Easy, easy…”

“But I want it…”

She’d hate to hear that played back to her. She probably sounded equally breathy and bratty, demanding Steve fuck her senseless, but it was the truth. She needed it badly, and her heat was a bitch that way, never willing to compromise.

Darcy was no fool. She was likely kicking him into his own rutting mode, being his mate. The same thing tended to happen when he was struck by his own cycle, driving her with a mounting desperation as Darcy clung on to dear life.

He pulled down his pants, freeing his cock to line up with Darcy, hitching her leg up to put her ankle by his face, and he kissed her shin, making Darcy shiver and swallow, wanting to tug him into her. Her impatience was palpable, Steve’s eyes dark as he felt how wet she was with a brush of his fingers over her flushed folds.

“Fuck,” she whispered, shutting her eyes.

He put her out of her misery, pushing inside her with a grunt, bottoming out after a short couple thrusts, and Darcy’s hands were scrambling, wanting him impossibly closer. He leaned down to kiss her, his hips snapping. Darcy broke away to let out a little cry, already close.

“That’s the best feeling in the world,” she babbled, and to his credit, Steve didn’t make fun of her. “Not even your knot, just you – just you holding me like this, filling me up…”

“I know exactly what you mean,” he whispered, kissing her with a tenderness that was distinctly opposite to the pace he set, lifting her hips up to slam into her again and again.

Darcy came, seeing spots, feeling the wetness trickling down between where they met, down her crack and onto the bench. If her first orgasm was like that, she was definitely going to make a mess over the next couple of days…

“Let’s take this off,” Steve whispered, his hands on her shirt buttons as Darcy tried to reorientate herself, remembering she was in fact in her body and not floating above it.

She helped him, ridding herself of her shirt and then her bra, lying back down as Steve peeling off his wet shirt, revealing his muscles and sharp hips, and she was reaching for him, wanting a kiss…

He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent as his hips pistoned, and Darcy clung to him, feeling herself building more and more, reaching that peak again –

Her climax slammed into her and she gave a broken cry, half-sobbing with it, reaching a near delirious state, sweat breaking out all over. She could feel it in her hair, on her face, her lips…

Steve’s searing kiss muffled her mewling, and she wanted him to mark her properly, so everyone knew just how much he loved her.

_This one is mine._

He’d break all their necks so they could watch their own backs. He’d kill for her. She’d do the same. It was the pheromones in the air, or maybe she’d actually lost her mind over a cock – but in that moment, all she wanted was to rub up all over him, and be swallowed up whole –

She gripped him as tight as possible as she lost her vision once more, feeling his knot expand inside her, a pressure from deep within as he knocked into her so hard she gave a grunt with her lip between her teeth.

When she came to, Steve was holding her face in his hands when he came, shutting his eyes at the last second and shuddering.

“Oh, God…”

He slumped over, Darcy beneath him, and she could feel his mess already seeping out, an excess of all that pent up aggression from earlier. She knew she’d be greedy in a little while, but with every ounce of her leftover strength, she hopped off the bench when Steve pulled out of her.

He gave a short laugh, panting:

“Jesus Christ, what a mess.”

He caught her by the waist, when she felt like her legs could give out, and he scooped her up, walking them out of there to the bathroom.

On the way, she kissed his cheek, pressing her nose to his neck and sighing.

“Love you,” she mumbled.

“Love you, too…”

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
